Crystal Tears
by 16RedPoppet
Summary: After a break up with Helia when he cheats on her, Flora runs away. Then a tragic accident occurs. Will Flora ever return to the Winx Club?
1. The Phone Call

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I only activated my account today, so bear with me, as I don't quite know how to add chapters. Any comments on how to do that would be great. Until then, sit back, relax, and read the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club (unfortunately)!**

Flora woke up that morning feeling very happy. She had a date with Helia that afternoon. She loved Helia. She loved everything about him! His navy hair, his sparkling smile, his amazing art. Suddenly, her phone rung, startling her a bit.

"Hello?" She asked.

_"Good morning, my rose blossom!" _The voice replied at the other end.

"Helia! I cannot wait for our date this afternoon! Do you wish for me to bring anything?"

_"Yeah... Ummm... About that. I'm gonna have to... umm... cancel." _

"What? Why?" She knew it wasn't a big deal, but tears were threatening to fall.

_"Ummm..." _He was about to answer, when a voice came in the background. "_Honey, have you told her yet?" _

_"Shhh! No!" _

_"Whoops, sorry honey!"_

Just then, the rest of the Winx came in, minus Musa.

"Helia... wh- who was that?" Flora asked shakily, not noticing the others in the room.

_"Oh... umm... well... OK, just meet me in the forest in 5 minutes!"_ And with that, he hung up.

Flora was shaking. "Flora, you ok? You seem kinda shaky." Stella asked.

"I'm fine." replied Flora. "Where's Musa?"

"Gone to see Riven at Red Fountain." said Tecna.

Flora looked at the time. "Sorry guys, I'm meeting Helia in 2 minutes. See you later!" Flora didn't want to tell the Winx just yet. Not until she figured out what happened.


	2. The Decision

**A/N: Sorry yet again that this chapter is short! I figured out how to add chapters! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club (unfortunately)!**

Flora ran out into the woods, where she found Helia waiting for her. "Helia!" Flora exclaimed. She tried to pull him into a hug, but he refused it. "No. I need to talk to you."

"What about?" Questioned Flora.

"I don't quite know how to tell you this... but here it goes. I... have a new girlfriend."

"No... what? Who i- is she?"

One tear rolled down Flora's cheek as she waited for an answer.

"Come out!" Said Helia. Flora couldn't believe it. Helia's new girlfriend was Musa.

"Musa! H- how could you do this to me?!" Flora said as calmly as she could, which wasn't very calm, even for her. "I thought I could trust you. Clearly not."

"We're done Helia." Said Flora. And she ran off.

"Hey Flo, wait!"

She kept running. And running. She finally reached her dorm, flung herself onto the bed, and cried. The rest of the Winx (minus Musa) heard Flora crying, and ran into her and Bloom's dorm. "Flora! Flora! What's happened?" asked Bloom, concerned for her friend.

"Helia... Musa!" Flora cried in between sobs.

"Shhh! Shhhh! What are you saying?" Layla said calmly.

Flora stopped crying long enough to say, "Helia dumped me for Musa!" and then started crying again.

"Oh my god!"

"Oh Flora..."

"How could she do that to you?!"

"It is completely illogical!"

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"In fact, yes, Layla, there is. Help me pack my bags. I am leaving Alfea and I'm leaving tonight! I can't stay here if Musa is." stated Flora.


	3. Leaving

**A/N: Hey! Just want to say sorry for the late-ish update! Been so caught up with school and homework. Also, I cannot explain how happy I am with all of your reviews! Please keep reviewing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club (unfortunately)**

Flora and her friends (minus Musa) were in her and Bloom's dorm, sitting around. "Well, I'm gonna get packing! I have no time to waste! You guys helping?" asked Flora.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! We are _not_ helping our best friend leave Alfea!" exclaimed Bloom. "Am I right, guys?"

"Absolutely! We aren't going to give up our best friend!" cried Stella.

"Fine. Go. I'll pack by myself." said Flora flatly. The Winx left the room.

The next morning, the Winx awoke to find something surprising. "Winx! Come in here, _now_!" Bloom shouted. The girls found themselves with a shock. Flora was gone. All her plants, clothes, bags, shoes, gone. Layla put her head in her hands. "I can't believe she really left..."

"After all we went through..." whispered Bloom. Suddenly, the girls' thoughts were interrupted. "Morning, guys!" Musa. "Hey, what's with the sad faces?" Everyone stared at Musa sadly and/or angrily. "What?"

"'What'? That's all you have to say? After you stole our best friend's boyfriend and made her run away?" shouted Stella.

"What? Flora ran away? When? Where did she go? How did she get there? Why?" Musa cried.

"Yes. Yes. Last night. Don't know. Probably a portal. You." Stella said casually.

"Me? What do you mean me?" Musa asked, not understanding.

"Don't you remember? Helia dumped Flora because of _you_! _YOU_!" Layla screamed, and Stella and Tecna had to hold her back from destroying Musa.

Everyone went silent. Musa sat down. "M-me? Flora left be-because of m-me?" Musa stuttered.

The rest of the Winx nodded. Tears formed in Musa's eyes. She put her head in her hands. "I never meant t-to hurt her... I thought she and him had broken up... that's what Helia told me..."

"OF COURSE THAT'S WHAT HE SAID! HE WANTED TO HURT MY BEST FRIEND!" Layla screamed.

"Layla, you know I didn't mean it..." reasoned Musa.

"Sorry. I just got a bit mad." Layla said.

"So, now we need to go and find Flora. Should we tell Ms Faragonda?" asked Tecna.

The Winx shook took their heads. "So no then. Let's go! We need to set off as soon as possible!" said Tecna.

The winx transformed into their Sirenix and flew out the window.


	4. Finding Problems

Meanwhile, Flora was in her home planet, Linphea. She sung to herself to pass the time. The songs she sung meant a lot to her, as they described her life.

_Clarity - Zedd_

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life,_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time._

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends,_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again._

**_Chorus_**

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

When Flora finished, she sat down. She missed the others. But, she knew she must be strong. She had come here for a reason and that reason was for the best. Suddenly, she heard a rustle in the bushes. She whipped around, ready to transform. "Who's there?" she shouted.

"Us." Said a voice. Flora recognized that voice anywhere. Layla. The Winx. She connected two and two together. "You can come out." whispered Flora. Until she saw Musa. They connected eyes. Flora ran. And ran. As far as she could go. "Flora! STOP!" Bloom shouted. Flora kept going. Until she turned a corner. A scream. "FLORA!" screamed The Winx. "THE TRIX!" Flora shouted. The Winx ran faster. Flora had already transformed and was starting to attack. "Petal Hurricane!" Flora shouted. The others transformed. "Dragon Flame!" Bloom shouted. Nothing. "Nothing's working!" Stella shouted.

"Convergence!" Layla shouted.

"She's right!" Bloom shouted.

The Winx joined hands. "Winx, Convergence!" The Winx shouted. It hit the Trix. Again. Nothing.

"What?! That should've worked! If that didn't work, nothing will!" Stella shouted. Flora looked like she was thinking. Suddenly she had an idea.

"Winx, work together to put up a shield!" Flora shouted as she flew upwards.

The Winx put up a convergence shield. "FLORA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Layla screamed.

"Something that I need to do. I _need_ to." Flora said calmly.

"Power of the Earth!" Flora shouted, and she started spinning. Quickly. Swirls of green and blue and pink spun out from around Flora and hit the Trix. They were just about to get up again when they were knocked out cold by the strength of Flora's magic.

After a few minutes of this, Flora fell to the ground. "FLORA!" screamed The Winx, running to her side. The Trix disappeared.

"She used up all of her powers performing that spell. I don't think she's ever used it before!" Tecna said, scanning Flora's still unconscious state.

"Then how and why in the name of Magix did she use it then?" Stella asked. Everyone else shrugged.

"Anyway, we'll find out about that later! Right now we need to get back to Alfea!" said Musa. Everyone else looked at her.

"What?" asked Musa.

"This is your fault, you know. She wouldn't have run away in the first place if you hadn't stolen her boyfriend." Layla said quietly.

"That was a mistake! Come on, guys! Can't you forgive me?"

"Not until Flora does. Which might be a while!" Bloom said, looking at Flora.

"Transportus!" shouted Stella.

One second later, they were back at Alfea. No one else was out as it was 9:00pm. None of the Winx were tired, just concerned for Flora.

The girls ran up to the Infirmary, where Nurse Chrissie was sitting at her desk. "Hello, how may I help you?" Bloom stepped forward, holding Flora in her arms. Nurse Chrissie looked at her in shock. "Come, come, here!" she said worriedly. "What happened?"

"Powers are gone. Completely. All of us were fighting the Trix, and nothing was working, not even a convergence! So Flora told us to put up a shield. She flew up and used the "Power of The Earth!" spell and afterwards collapsed!" briefed Tecna.

"Hmmm..." said Nurse Chrissie, taking Flora and laying her down on the bed, "Has she ever used that spell before?"

"Not that we know of." said Layla.

"So no then." Said Nurse Chrissie. "I'm afraid you will have to leave for a moment while I check up on Flora. Come back in an hour, OK?"

"OK!" said the Winx.

~1 hour later~

"Hey Nurse Chri-" Layla said, until she stopped when she saw how grave Nurse Chrissie's face looked.

"Everything OK?" asked Musa.

"Is she gonna be alright?" asked Bloom. Nurse Chrissie went silent at Bloom's question.

"I- I- don't really know how to say this..." stuttered Nurse Chrissie.

"Well?" said Stella, nervously.

Nurse Chrissie just decided to go out and say it. "No."


End file.
